The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree which is generally similar to the Red Beaut Plum Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) of which it is a mutation, but which bears fruit which is larger and has a richer reddish color, has a more meaty, crisper, and less fibrous texture, is sweeter and has a more delicate vinuous flavor than that of the Red Beaut variety, and is especially characterized by ripening five to seven days earlier than the fruit of the Red Beaut.
The Red Beaut Plum Tree is well known as being vigorous and as a regular productive bearer of medium sized, clingstone fruit having flesh which is yellow when picking ripe and of a delicate flavor, having a skin of a generally red, maroon, or purple hue, and having good shipping and keeping qualities. The Red Beaut Plum is particularly desirable for the very early ripening of its fruit.
As with all produce, the time of harvest of plums greatly influences the prices the plums bring in the market, fruit which can be marketed early usually commanding a higher price. However, in many cases fruit of an early ripening variety is inferior in size, color, or eating quality to that of later ripening varieties with the result that such fruit cannot be marketed at a higher price than that of superior quality, later ripening fruit. It has long been recognized as desirable to provide a plum tree which bears fruit ripening even earlier than that of the early ripening Red Beaut variety without sacrificing any of the desirable qualities of the fruit of said variety. It is, of course, even more desirable to provide such an extremely early bearing new plum tree whose size, color, and eating qualities are superior to those of the Red Beaut.